Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to trigger sprayers and in particular to pre-compression type trigger sprayers.
State of the Art
Trigger sprayers and their uses are well known. In some instances, it is desirable to prevent discharge of a trigger sprayer until a certain pressure—or pre-compression—has been applied to the fluid to be discharged by a trigger sprayer. Various systems have been developed to accomplish such pre-compression features. However, it is desirable to develop new pre-compression configurations which may be easier or more cost efficient to produce and manufacture.